Percabeth on Oprah
by sofagogo
Summary: Annabeth is invited on Oprah to answer some tough questions about demigod life she isn't prepared for: What happens when she gets her period on a quest? How does romance spawn for demigods? But Percy just might come and steal her spotlight. Percabeth:
1. Period on a Quest?

_Disclaimer: Copyright Rick Riordan_

_Me: This is so exciting! Your first Oprah show! EEKK! I'm gonna have you answer all sorts of crazy questions._

_Percy: You better not or I'll knock you off your broom.  
>Annabeth: Don't make a fool out of us!<em>

_Me: 1) Percy your not Harry Potter. And 2) I'll try my best._

_Percabeth: How bout just don't!_

**Oprah: Hi everybody, today we have Annabeth Chase here with us. She's a world renowned demigod and a real sweetheart. So Annabeth, you mind if we ask you some questions?**

_Annabeth: Not at all, I'm good with facts!_

(**audience laughs)**

**Oprah: Ok, then, audience, what questions do you have for us to ask Mrs. Chase?**

Jane: Hi Annabeth, big fan. I was wondering… what do you do when you get your period on a quest? I have that trouble a lot when I'm going on a quest with guys and…

_Annabeth: Hmmm… (laughs nervously ) you know, these kind of questions weren't exactly what I had in mind._

**Oprah: Go, ahead sweetie, this is the Oprah Winfrey show after all.**

_Annabeth: Well, yah it gets kind of hard when you're on a quest and… well yah. Like, I'm like the typical girl. I want to hide my period from everybody… especially boys, and so I just kind of have to sneak around. I mean, everybody has to go to the bathroom sometimes right? But I try to time quests with when I don't have my period if I can. So like, just after it ends I'll leave, and I'll make sure to pack lots of tampons just in case._

**Oprah: Wow. So you travel with boys a lot?**

_Annabeth: Yes, mostly with my good friend Percy Jackson. We've been through a lot together and…_

**Oprah: Well, Percy's in the studio today! Let's bring him out.**

_Percy: Hi everbody!_

_(_Screams of adoring girls everywhere)

**Oprah: I guess you heard our last conversation. What do you think about what Annabeth said?  
><strong> 

_Annabeth: Oh god. *face-palm*_

(audience laughs)

_Percy: Ummm… honestly, I wasn't really listening. I was eating lunch. Should I have been?_

(audience laughs)

**Oprah: Gods I love this boy already, don't you? So Percy, you go on a lot of quests.**

_Percy: Yes ma'am, my life kind of sucks._

**Oprah: Wait, so you people don't like going on quests without your parents. I would think it would be exciting.**

_Annabeth: I mean, maybe sometimes. Definitely at first it was cool, but after a while you feel kind of lost. I mean we may be teenagers but we are only kids. We miss our family a lot._

_Percy: Yah, sometimes I wish I could back to the days when I woke up with my mommy on Christmas morning. _(audience awwwwss) _I'm kidding folks. (audience laughs) But it is really hard when your on a quest and you've run out of money and you want your mom to be there and kind of like guide you. _

_Annabeth: When you're a demigod you have to raise yourself a lot. I mean sometimes people get lucky. But we weren't. At all. So, yah, in a nutshell our life does kinda suck._

**Oprah: Wow, well we'll be back after the break with some more crazy questions that you two probably won't want to answer.**

(audience laughs)

**Oprah: stay-tuned.**

_Annabeth: Typical, there you go again seaweed brain. Stealing my spotlight. Now you're the Oprah lurves you._

_Percy: Oh shut up, you and I both know I deserve some time to shine. I'm the one with the life full of misery._

_Annabeth: Now wait just one second, I…_

_Me: Break it up! Break it up! Cmon guys, what're you…_

_Annabeth: And you! Making her ask about my period! Oh. My. Gods. You embarrassed me so badly! I hate both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave._

_Percy: Wow, what's up with her?  
>Me: PMS?<em>

_Annabeth: I heard that._

_*silence*  
>Annabeth: So what's next?<br>Me: You'll have to wait and see._

_Percabeth: Auggghhh!_**  
><strong> 


	2. Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

_*** OH MY GODS you guys are amazing! This is the most reaction I've ever gotten out of any of my stories. I love you guys sooo much You made me soo happy when I saw all the comments and story alerts yesterday! I love you3 Keep commenting and I'll keep smiling3***_

_Disclaimer: Copyright Rick Riordan_

Me: OMG! OMG! Are you guys like excited or what?

Annabeth: You're insane if you think I'm ready to be made a fool of.

Percy: Don't be such a stick in the mud _Annabeth_.

Annabeth: Don't be such a stick in the seaweed _Percy_.

Me: That is like the lamest comeback ever, _you guys_.

Percabeth: Shuddup.

**Oprah: And we're back with Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. We've been taking questions from the audience. Everyone's curious about the lives of such famous demigods. So, anyone?**

Grace: Hi. Umm… I was wondering if Percy was available.

(audience laughs)

**Oprah: Percy?**

_Percy: Yes, I am and like Cody Simpson I'd always be willing to date a fan._

(flashes a winning smile and winks)

(audience laughs)

**Oprah: Thank you Grace, that actually leads us to another topic. Dating. Are you two together?**

_Annabeth: NO!_

_Percy: I…_

(audience laughs)

**Oprah: Well, Annabeth seems certain, but what about you Percy. Are you interested in dating your friend?**

_Percy: Umm… noo. (seems uncertain) We're just really good friends. That's all. Right Annabeth?_

_Annabeth: Yes._

_*silence*_

**Oprah: Well. Awkwarrrd.**

(audience laughs)

**Oprah: So, even if there is no dating between the two of you, have you ever dated anyone else?**

_Annabeth: No. Well, at least I haven't. I don't really have time to do much dating, let alone brush my hair. When you're a demigod it's all just work work work. I mean it would be fun to have a boyfriend, but to me it's just another responsibility. I'd like to cross that hurdle when I'm older and my life's more stable._

**Oprah: (laughs) Well, someone likes to talk. Percy, what about you.**

_Percy: Well, I did… a loonnngg time ago when I was like in fifth grade. It was this girl name Carly and she was really sweet. We like, broke up after I didn't get her anything for Valentines Day._

(audience laughs)

_Annabeth: You never told me about that._

_Percy: Why would I need to? It's not like she was a real important part of my life._

**(In the audience Carly gets up and runs out crying.)**

_Annabeth: Umm… I think that was her._

_Percy: Oh well, she was the one who was all selfish about not getting gifts._

(audience laughs)

**Oprah: We'll be right back after the break.**

Me: So… you like?

Annabeth: I think I have been scarred for life.

Carly: You've been scarred for life. Think about how I feel!

Annabeth: Get out of here Carly. No one likes you. Oh, hi Percy!

Percy: Who were you guys talking to?

Annabeth: Nobody.

Percy: Annabeth…?

Me: On with the story! 


End file.
